Story of my Life
by Parker-Star
Summary: 5 times Elphaba scared Glinda and 1 time she scared her back. Bit of a romance and angst sorta thing. Also apologies for my bad spelling. Enjoy!


Loathing:

She'd never hated someone so much in her entire life. It caused a strange sensation, something so sudden, so new that affected her body in so many ways. Pulse rushing, head reeling, what the hell was this feeling?

Galinda cringed at the sight of the green girl, she was horrified that someone like her was putting up a fight to all the torment. In a way, she found it admirable but the negative thoughts clouded over her positive ones as she started to speak of all the horrible things she had seen since meeting the girl 5 minutes ago.

The effect that such a small blonde had on Elphaba amazed her in many ways. How can such a selfish, popular dumb girl make her feel so uncomfortable. How? Why?

This declaration of hate just isn't enough for her, she has the upper hand, she could do anything but instead she decides to play with her. Like an animal playing with its food.

The 'boo' wasn't much but it was enough to make Galinda jump out of her skin and for the first time in that day, Elphaba was satisfied.

Exam:

In the short months after their many quarrels and arguments Elphaba and Galinda actually became friends. It happened as quickly as they had met, the oz dust ball room and then the whole popularity chat and that was it. They were friends. While still quiet a new friendship, Elphaba had enjoyed playing small little pranks on Galinda. Small things like hiding behind doors just made her heart race when she saw the little blonde so angry in a way she couldn't describe. On the other hand it made Galinda so angry she could slap her roommate right in the face. As it turned out the 'pranks' had been on hold throughout exam season to let the girls study, in fact, they had both become accustomed to sitting in their room in silence. While it being a weird atmosphere, Elphaba couldn't explain the comfort she felt when she was sat in a close proximity to the blonde. It made her heart beat faster in a way she would not want to speak about. Elphaba refused to believe that she had feelings for Galinda and this refusal lead to a repression of some sorts causing Elphaba to burst out with pranks at awkward moments. Having what she thought was the most amazing idea ever she used her brilliant penmanship to forge an exam results letter to Galinda proposing that she had failed all her exams, outwardly she laughed but the little angel in her heard was screaming at her, saying it was too much.

Galinda returned hours later and found the envelope on her desk, opening it she scanned its content tearing up at the sight of the red Fail markers. She plopped herself on her bed with a thud and stared out the window. She would have to leave Shiz. She would be the laughing stock of Gillikin. She would have to leave Elphaba. Elphaba. The one person she enjoyed the company of in the whole school was a green girl, in a way it was ironic considering her precious thoughts about the same girl.

Lost deep in thought she didn't notice Elphaba sitting by her on the bed snickering. She leaned in close to Galinda's ear and whispered 'boo'. Instantly she knew what this meant. It was a prank.

'Lurnline help you Elphaba Thropp, I am about to kill you!'

Without warning she sprung to her feet and chased Elphaba round the room, occasionally hitting her with the forged sheet. This was until they both fell over causing Galinda to fall ontop of Elphaba meaning their faces were a mean 5 centimetres apart. Once their laughing had subsided all they could do was stare at each other, well, that was until Elphaba was kissing Galinda and Galinda was reciprocating the kiss.

Turns out they passed their exams with flying colours.

Late:

Galinda was pacing their dorm furiously. With it being their last couple of months at school the girls had both been invited to their fair share of parties and get togethers, however with no one knowing their current relationship status they hadn't exactly been invited to the same parties. At this exact moment in time Elphaba was out with her science class who seemingly could not tell the time as Elphaba has promised to be home by 2:00 am at the latest. It wasn't that Galinda didn't want her going out and have fun it was just the worry that Elphaba would be walking at home at night which could lead to anything happening. She could be attacked, hurt or even worse, dead and all Galinda could do is pace her dorm.

Back at the party, Elphaba could do nothing but watch the clock, all she really wanted was too get back home and cuddle her lovely girlfriend. Well, this was until the group of students decided to throw her on karaoke duty and she was stuck singing millions of different song with different members of the class. When she finally stepped off the stage the clock on the wall read 2:15. Mentally, she slapped herself. The journey home was a good 20-30 minutes and she just knew that Galinda would be furious with her when she got back, and while she did enjoy the wrath of her petite girlfriend it wasn't pleasant getting an ear full at 3am in the morning. As quickly as she could she dismissed herself from the group and caught the next carriage back to Shiz, hoping that her favourite blonde was sound asleep and not worrying.

Galinda, on the other hand had finally stopped her pacing and had settled herself into Elphabas bed. The smell which permeated through the sheets was quiet comforting considering the mental battle she was having with herself.

What if Elphie doesn't come back?

What if she's been attacked?

What if she needs me?

What if she's found someone else?

The last question burn through her mind over and over again. While Galinda knew Elphaba was the most loyal person in the world, nothing could stop her from thinking that Elphaba would leave her for someone else. Eventually, the thinking caused her brain to slowly fall asleep, her body followed and there she lay, fully clothed, snuggling Elphabas blanket.

Returning to the dorm, Elphaba had noticed the light freeing itself from underneath the door. She instantly knew then that she was going to get a mouthful from Galinda and prepared her best puppy face. However, what surprised her most was the quiet she faced upon entering their room. As she looked around she firstly noticed that Galinda's bed was untouched and she secondly noticed that her bed had a Galinda shaped lump formed right in the corner. She smiled to herself, both pleased that Galinda had gone to sleep and that she wasn't awake to lecture her on how to tell the time. As quietly as possible she performed her before bed routine and got in to snuggle by her love. The movement of the best had caused her to stir.

'Elphie?' She said, a layer of sleep thickening her words.

'Boo.' Chuckled Elphaba as she wrapped her arms around the petite girl. They spent the night cuddled by eachothers side, unknowing to Elphaba that the was about to be shouted at in the morning.

Keys:

'Elphie, have you seen my keys?'

The past year had flown by for the girls. They have graduated from shiz, got jobs and eventually moved into a small cottage together. While both girls were concerned when their honeymoon phase had disappeared, they took living with each other in their stride and adjusted to their new lives together.

At this current moment in time Galinda was in her usual rush to get out the house. Elphaba had gotten used to Galinda's little quirks since they lived together at Shiz but considering they lived on campus she thought her casual lateness would have stopped and since Glin needed to leave about an hour before Elphaba it amazed her that she still required to be woken up.

In the spirit of fun and pranks Elphaba thought it was time to teach Galinda a lesson.

'No honey, I haven't seen them.' Inwardly she smiled, this should be fun.

Elphaba entered their living room trying not to smile. Galinda was tossing up pillows, hair covering her face as she frantically tried to find her keys.

'Sweet lurline, I'm going to be late. Where are those keys?!'

Seeing her girlfriend in such as frenzy was quiet amusing, especially when the keys were hanging right above her on the hand of the clock, quiet a metaphor elphaba thought.

Galinda was defeated. She plopped on the floor holding her head in her hands.

'Im going to loose my job, then ill never be a fully qualified architect, we won't get any money and we'll loose the house and you will leave me and then how would I cope.'

Now Elphaba felt guilty, gently sitting on the floor next to her girlfriend she offered a comforting hand on her back to ease her stress.

'Hey hey hey now, don't you get yourself upset over some keys. I mean look at the time Glin.'

'Im sure im going to be late keys or no keys I mean look at th… MY KEYS.'

'Boo.'

Before Elphaba could react Galinda had smacked her on the arm, grabbed her keys and ran to gather her things ready. As Galinda stood in the door way Elphaba was certain Galinda wasn't going to speak to her for a good week or so.

'Dont think you're off the hook misses! I could kill you right now!'

'Well maybe if you try waking up a bit earlier you would have had time to find your keys.'

'You are insufferable sometimes Miss Thropp.' She said with a smile. A peck on the cheek and she was gone.

'Hey Glin?'

'Yeah?'

'Id never leave you, not because of something as stupid as you loosing a job. Ill always love you. Okay?'

'Okay.'

Elphaba watched as her beautiful girlfriend left, admiring the amount of love she didn't realise she possessed until she met her.

Marry me:

'Elphie? I'm home and I've missed you! Elpppphiiee?' Where is she?

It was actually quite unusual for Elphaba to come home after Galinda. She started to panic and made her way upstairs, maybe Elphie was sleeping?

A good 2 years had occurred since the keys incident and Elphaba was soon to turn 25. Their journey living together had obviously had its ups and downs but it had never lost its spark, their love for one another had been a constant and Elphaba was still amazed at the amount of love she had in her heart for the blonde. On an impulse Elphaba decided to buy Galinda an engagement ring. Obviously she wanted to propose in the most jokiest way ever. She decided to fake an attack in their room, hide in the closet and jump out at the perfect time. This was going to be fun.

As Galinda walked into the messiest room which could have ever imagined and considering the fact that Elphaba really liked to keep it neat and tidy a creeping amount of concern came over her. As she walked in more, she realised that the room was not just messy, it was distressed. Clothes were strewn on the floor and the vase and the table which it sat on had been knocked over, not only that but Galinda had noticed what seemed to be a red stain on their carpet floor. Her heart rate quickened and her eyes darted around the room looking for her girlfriend.

'E…Elphie?' She whispered.

Elphaba had started to notice Galinda's distress and decided to act quickly before the situation got worse. She jumped out the closet shouting 'BOO!', landing on her one knee only for Galinda to scream and walk backwards falling over the table right on the red 'blood' stain. It was needless to say that she was shocked not only by the fact that she was now on the floor but the fact that infant of her was her girlfriend on one knee baring a beautiful green and pink encrusted ring.

'Galinda Upland, from the day that I loathed you to the day that I first realised that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I always wanted to be apart of you life, wether it was tormenting you or loving you, I have never failed to adore you and your quirks. Your giggle, your snore and the adorable way which your cheeks turn red every time I give you a complement. I love you Galinda Upland. Will you marry me?.'

'Oh my god.' Her eyes were glazed over with tears and she was holding her hand over her mouth which were showing her visible shaking hands. Elphaba moved closer, pulled Galinda so she was close to her and put their foreheads together.

'Is that a yes?' She whispered.

'Of course it is you fool.' Galinda didn't realise she was crying until one of Elphaba's long green fingers came and wiped one of her face. 'But I swear to lurline Elphaba Thropp, if you scare me again I will turn you into a chicken or something stupid like that!'

'I am sorry my love, I do love you. Pranks aside, I really do.'

'Dont worry my love, I do too.'

The Accident:

It was closely approaching Elphaba and Galinda's 2nd wedding anniversary, whilst they had been through some ups and downs since their wedding, their love has still remained strong and they were even thinking on the lines of adoption for their future.

It was the night of their anniversary dinner, Galinda had said she would be late home after work as she wanted to get her hair and makeup done at her favourite parlour as to ensure she looked the best she could on their special day. The only thing that was the problem was the fact that Galinda was taking a bit longer than expected, in fact, she was over 2 hours late and it was indeed very worrying for Elphaba. As she watched the time run round the clock she became more and more anxious, only until she heard the door knock did she release a big breath she did not realise she was holding in, only to wonder why the figure standing in her door way was wearing a dark blue outfit and why even if it was Galinda wearing that costume, the height was different. And then after that she became even more anxious over the fact that something had obviously happened to someone which resulted in them needing someone who looked like they were wearing a law enforcement uniform coming to her door. As she opened the door her anxieties heightened at the fact that there was a tall, dark haired gentleman in her doorway wearing a police officers uniform.

'Are you Mrs Elphaba Thropp?'

'Yes, why do you ask?'

'We have some bad news for you miss, a Mrs Galinda Thropp was involved in a carriage accident earlier today. She is currently in the hospital and had you down as her emergency contact.'

At that moment in time, Elphaba had never felt so useless. She sort of froze, not knowing what to do.

'I can take you to the hospital miss? Only if you're comfortable with that of course.'

'Erm, yes of course. Please lets go, we need to be quick.'

The carriage ride to the hospital was unbearable, every possible negative scenario was running through Elphaba's head. Would Galinda be okay? What actually happened? Would Galinda die? Her stream of thought was interrupted as they arrived at the visitors area of the hospital.

'Mrs Thropp, if you just go through there and ask for Mrs Galinda they'll point you in your direction.'

'Thank you sir.'

Elphaba couldn't get out of the carriage quick enough, speed walking to the small desk with such vigour that she would have noticed people looking at her if she had been bothered to care. No. All she could care about was Galinda, her lovely Galinda who could be in any condition right now.

'Im Elphaba Thropp, here to see Galinda Thropp, she was in an accident earlier.'

'Ahh yes if you follow me i'll take you miss.'

The small nurse got up from her chair, her black hair bouncing around her shoulders as she walked through the corridors. Elphaba could just feel her negative aura coming of her in waves. She practically read her mind when she first saw her, probably thinking about why Galinda had someone green coming to see her with the same last name. Unfortunately in their time same sex couples were still very frowned at and they couldn't really do much about it. Poor Galinda had lost contact with her parents when she told them of their engagement, Elphaba was practically banished from her religious family so they really only had each other. Thats why when the nurse stopped outside the small room and Elphaba glanced into the room to see her gorgeous wife looking as small as possible in a wooden hospital bed, her face littered with cuts and bruises. One of her arms, both of which were poking out of her blanket, had been wrapped in a cast whilst the other had a needle and tube sticking out of it.

'You can go in and see her, just be careful, her injuries are still very sore.'

'Nurse, can you tell me happened? What injuries does she have? Will she be okay?'

'Well, from what I believe Miss Galinda was coming out of a jewellery shop when she crossed the road without looking, her injuries consist of a broken arm, broken leg, bit of internal bruising and lots of external bruising and cuts, she's currently put under some sedatives and some strong painkillers to help her recover. She will wake up when she's ready and healed, just notify us when she does. I do believe she'll make a full recovery so don't worry.'

'Thank you so much, Im sorry to trample you with questions I'm just so worried about her.'

'Its okay Miss, I could understand, if you dont mind me asking what relation are you to Miss Thropp?'

Ah, thought Elphaba. Does she say sister and lie and feel terrible or does she say wife and face the stigma. If she was honest she couldn't care less all she wanted to do was see Galinda.

'Oh yeah, she's my wife. Please I need to see her.'

Elphaba entered the room silently, leaving the nurse behind her a little bit stunned. Even though she knew Galinda was in deep sleep she approached her as quiet as possible, pulled up a chair and held her slightly uninjured hand, stoking the gold band which rested on her finger.

'Sweet lurline Galinda, I thought I was the one who was meant to scare you, after all these years I think you've got your own back with this one my sweet. I dont think Ive ever been so scared when I saw that police man come up to me and say to me you'd been in an accident, and seeing you like this, my love I will never let you out of my sight again. I love you so much so please wake up as soon as your ready.'

So Elphaba sat, day in day out waiting for Galinda to wake. The nurse would occasionally pop in to bring some food and some disapproving looks however after a while she started to soften, her features becoming bit kinder as the days passed.

A gruelling week had passed and at the most unexpected time, whilst Elphaba was eating her breakfast, hand still in Galinda's, she felt a slight pressure on her hand.

'Boo' Came a small voice. Probably the sweetest sound Elphaba had heard in a week.

And as she looked into her eyes, those lovely blue orbs which were just peering over to her, she realised that maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright.


End file.
